


I find it easier to sit and stare than push my limbs out towards you right there

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит Стайлзу появиться в его доме — все меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find it easier to sit and stare than push my limbs out towards you right there

**Author's Note:**

> ДЛЯ БИЛЛИ!

Квартира Пэрриша наполнена бесполезными вещами. Кофеварка, телевизор, ноутбук. Даже вентилятор, и тот стоит в углу, лопасти выглядят виноватыми, поскольку толку от всей конструкции никакого.

Эти вещи не несут никакой ощутимой пользы в жизни Пэрриша, но стоит Стайлзу появиться в его доме — все меняется. 

— Не возражаешь? — Стайлз стоит у кофеварки, уже готовый в любой момент начать поиски пакета с кофе. Пэрриш отпивает сок из слишком большого стакана и кивает. Делай что хочешь, только не разбей ничего.

Стайлз делает себе кофе, а потом едва ли не мурчит в кружку. Пэрриш не замечает вслух, что молока там явно больше, чем кофе.

Очень редко Пэрриш использует телевизор, который больше смотрит Хэнкок. Из кухни вполне можно услышать и прогноз погоды, и список лучших товаров этой недели, и еще много разной чуши. По большей части Тиму телевизор нужен только тогда, когда сон не хочет выветриваться из головы; двигаться лениво и нужно чужое присутствие, пусть оно будет фальшивым, через экран. 

Хэнкок радостно гавкает, когда показывают рекламу собачьего корма.

— Приятель, тебя тоже ждет завтрак, — зовет Пэрриш, пока перемешивает яичницу на сковородке.

Стайлз телевизор тоже не любит смотреть. Зато у него есть привычка шлепнуться на диван, растечься по нему и взять в руки пульт.

— Если ты щелкаешь с канала на канал, то не нужно слушать, нужно смотреть. Если заметишь интересную картинку — останавливайся сразу же.

Пэрриш садится рядом, листает книгу, страницы приклеиваются к пальцам. В итоге книга лежит рядом. Тим предпочитает не смотреть на Стайлза, щурится в экран — картинки быстро сменяют друг друга. Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и продолжает жать на кнопку.

— Стоп.

Стайлз послушно прекращает щелкать, отматывает на канал назад.

— Я бы сказал, что это потрясающее совпадение, но лучше не буду, — Стайлз раскидывает ноги в стороны, подкладывает под голову подушку. — Но выбор хороший.

— Конечно, — Тим кивает головой и старательно вспоминает цитату: — _Когда нужно стрелять — стреляй, а не болтай_.*

— Смотрите-ка, у нас тут фанаты.

Они досматривают фильм без разговоров. Тим внутри радуется, что сказал "стоп", лучше посмотреть классику, чем то, что могло понравиться Стайлзу. 

Иногда Тим собирается погулять с Хэнкоком, но в итоге они гуляют втроем.

— Тебе бы на заднем дворе сделать для него мини-парк.

— Ему еще столько нужно повидать в жизни, — Тим кидает псу мячик и вытирает собачьи слюни о джинсы.

— И ты так странно выглядишь в штатском.

— Чего и следовало ожидать, — Тим кривит губы, пытаясь изобразить разочарование. Стайлз рядом разглядывает остальных собак.

— Так, что, у нас с твоим псом свидания?

— Иначе и не назовешь, — Пэрриш достает из кармана очки и перестает прятаться от солнца, Стайлз вместе с ним вылезает из тени деревьев.

В жаркий день Стайлз использует вентилятор для самого себя.

Заходит домой к Пэрришу, как к себе, скидывает на ходу толстоку, бежевую в этот раз, и падает на диван, дотягивается ногой до кнопки и заставляет лопасти благодарно задвигаться.

— Мне убирать за тобой хлам?

— Прости за такое, но ее надо кинуть стирать. Сейчас, дай мне пару минут. Только пару минут.

В итоге Пэрриш приносит Стайлзу все тот же огромный стакан апельсинового сока со льдом.

— Я сейчас концы отдам, — кряхтит Стайлз в стакан и жадно пьет. — Серьезно, как отблагодарить?

— Не трать слишком много электричества и не разбрасывай свои вещи.

— Нигде? — кривится Стайлз, а потом ойкает — попадает льдом по зубам. Тим хмыкает и возвращается в свою комнату.

Его кровать находится возле окна, и открытые двери во всем доме (кроме входной) вместе с парочкой окон создают сквозняк. Не становится сильно легче, но пока не нужно переодеваться в форму и торчать в участке, где вечно не работает кондиционер, Пэрриш не жалуется. Стайлз приходит к нему спустя полчаса, или больше — в дреме Тим не может сориентироваться как много времени прошло.

— Закинул ее стирать, и еще что-то из твоего. Эй, Хэнкок, не хочешь обслюнявить своего хозяина?

Пес радостно слушается, визгами дает знать о своем скорейшем наступлении. Кровать лишь немного прогибается под малым весом, потом лапы бережно, но твердо касаются груди Пэрриша.

— Ты доволен? — тихо спрашивает Пэрриш. Он старается не думать, что Стайлз видит его слишком уж расслабленным, почти безвольным. Разлегшимся на кровати, пока пес радостно лижет все, до чего может дотянуться.

— Сейчас найду в морозилке еще льда, и тогда счастью не будет предела, — Стайлз крепко сжимает пальцы на дверной ручке, готовый закрыть за собой дверь и замирает так, смотрит на Тима, пока тот смотрит на Стайлза.

Где-то в соседней комнате тихонько покашливает старушка неловкость, но так и не решается встать со своего места — понятно, ей ведь тоже жарко, как и всем им в этом летнем аду.

Стайлз выходит и оставляет дверь открытой.

— Тебе лучше закупаться своими собственными продуктами! — кричит Тим. Ему не хочется подниматься. Заснуть бы еще хоть ненадолго, дождаться освободительной прохлады ночи.

Хэнкок успокаивается, ложится рядом. Тим ласково гладит собаку по ушам, потом приподнимает одно и шепчет:

— Если и дальше придется кормить еще один рот... Ох, не знаю, приятель, не знаю.

Пес смотрит на него с осуждением, один раз тявкает, заставляя разомлевшего Тима вздрогнуть. На кухне что-то падает.

— Ну, это точно сделал не я.

Тим встает, снимает с себя футболку и находит майку. Как будто это поможет меньше потеть.

— Заплатишь за каждый разбитый предмет.

— Это же просто лед, — Стайлз поднимает с пола кубики — все пальцы в воде, капает на пол. Тим наблюдает за процессом уборки достаточно долго, потом приносит тряпку.

— У меня в голове каша, напихать бы туда льда, — жалуется Стайлз и сует голову под кран.

Пэрриш уже готов предложить ему принять душ, но... Но, да, останавливается. Идея ужасна. Тим проводит рукой по волосам, смотрит на мокрого Стайлза. 

— Ты хуже моего пса.

— Хэнкок, это комплимент тебе, — Стайлз прикладывает к лицу полотенце, подмигивает псу и делает что-то смутно похожее на самый ленивый поклон в мире. — Я сделал все для создания восхитительного яблочного сока.

— Ты залил мне всю кухню, — Тим пододвигает его в сторону, почти подталкивает. Стайлз садится напротив, а потом приносит ноутбук.

Отсвет от экрана создает дополнительный блеск в волосах Стайлза. Пока Тим методично засовывает кусочки яблока в соковыжималку, Стайлз зачитывает ему вслух слишком много разных фактов.

Тиму сложно ухватиться за что-то одно, так что он просто слушает голос Стайлза и занимается механической работой.

Позже они пьют сок на заднем дворе, пока Хэнкок мечется как ненормальный возле маленького бассейна (ровно для одного бигля), наполняющегося водой.

**Author's Note:**

> *цитата из фильма "Хороший, плохой, злой"


End file.
